El diario de un loco, apocalipsis zombi
by Freddyobando.rojas
Summary: Es un apocalipsis zombi, eres tu contra todo el mundo. Aceptas el reto? o Caeras en el intento? No apto para sensibles, lenguaje inapropiado, gore y situaciones sexuales


Recuerdo cuando había lluvia, recuerdo cuando había arcoíris, recuerdo cuando Dios existía, recuerdo cuando había lágrimas, recuerdo cuando había asesinos. Todo lo que hay es peor que el mismísimo infierno. El secretismo que contiene esa compañía nos llevó hasta el fin, ¿Te atreves a seguir esta serie?

Hace 2 meses que se anunció la cura contra el cáncer, un gran avance para la tecnología y ciencia después de la separación de los átomos. Esto podía ser el eslabón perdido de la humanidad, pero claro los ambiciosos la lanzaron muy cara, ni si quiera millonarios la podían comprar, de ahí surgió todas las revueltas de este retorcido y obsceno mundo.

Parte 1

Me fui a la escuela como lo hacía por las mañanas, caminaba por las calles de mi ciudad natal, sentía el sol picar suavemente mi cara, la brisa del viento recorrer levemente mi espalda. Cuando llegue a la escuela todo era de costumbre: Las típicas bromas, risas, chistes, que bueno que no se imaginarían lo que vendría.

Después de clases me fui a mi casa, la verdad ya no me importaba presentarme en mi casa, mi mama estaba muy ocupada con su "Trabajito" mi padre, bueno, mi padre yo tenía severos problemas con él, hasta llegar al punto de pensar en asesinarlo con mis propias pálidas manos, quería ver su cabeza explotada en mil pedazos en el suelo, luego lamer los restos, no me importaría ir a la cárcel con tal de ver a mi padre SIN CABEZA, jajá. Lo que yo siempre digo: Dentro de mí locura tengo mi propia cordura.

Dejando este tema atrás, me fui a la cama para poder dormir un rato de este día tan exhaustivo, no había podido dormir ayer por un conflicto con mi padre, es una plaga y nos está infectando. Desperté empapado en sudor y con escalofríos en mi nuca hasta la espalda, era raro porque no recuerdo el sueño de ayer. Cuando me había espabilado totalmente del sueño me cepille los dientes, luego me lave los dientes, como era de costumbre el agua que corría por el fregadero era café, te sorprendes cuando te acostumbras a eso, cuando me seque la cara por completo, solo decían por unos megáfonos que teníamos que quedarnos en casa y esperar ordenes de los superiores por los altos niveles de toxicidad y roentgenios, yo no me quería mantener con los brazos cruzados como un mártir, me encantaba el mundo de aventuras.

-¡Mama, voy a salir! Grite sin siquiera despedirme dando un portazo a la puerta de la entrada.

Me fui a escondidas a la casa de un amigo, casi me ven repetidas veces, pensé que estaba perdido, pero gracias a mi astucia pude pasar desapercibido. Podía divisar la puerta de la casa, toque repetidas veces a la misma, no tardaron mucho en abrir.

-¿Eli, que haces aquí? Me pregunto Kord abriendo cada vez más la puerta que nos separaba.

-Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedo? Pregunte señalando el interior de la casa.

-Si claro. Dijo abriendo la puerta en su totalidad.

Entre, pero no podía pasar por alto el olor a podredumbre que desprendía la casa. Esto era raro, ya que mi amigo y su familia eran muy limpios y aseados en todos los aspectos y sentidos.

-¿Qué es ese olor? Pregunte

-Disculpa, pero las tuberías de las cloacas están atragantadas, supongo que así está toda la ciudad.

-¡Aja! Dije sarcásticamente para levantar un pocos los ánimos por que parecía funeral.

-¿Por cierto, que me tenías que decir?

-¿Qué si sabes que está pasando con esa farsa del milagrito con el cáncer? Termine de decir rodando mis ojos en señal de repulsión hacia los que crearon eso o esa cosa.

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Yo solo moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Note que me estaba ocultando algo, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber lo que le ocurría en torno a él, ninguna cosa se me pasaba por debajo de las narices, era muy detallista.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos en la consola de video juegos?

Para gaste mis palabras, Kord ya tenía los controles a mano, éramos como gemelos sabíamos que quería el otro. Kord puso en la fisura de la consola el disco de su juego favorito que no era cualquiera, era nada más y nada menos que GTA San Andreas uno de los juegos más famosos de la época. Íbamos pasando misión en misión hasta que nos aburrimos, así que él puso un nuevo juego que se había comprado hace meses, pero tenía miedo de jugarlo solo, mejor cuídate mejor las espaldas, así se llamaba el juego simple. Conforme lo jugábamos podía notar el pánico que se formaba en Kord, a mí en lo personal me daba asco estaba mal hecho, no me daba miedo era un simple dulce ante mí. Cuando lo pasamos amigo se mojó los pantalones.

-¿Te mojaste? Pregunte brome.

No pude tener un rato de risa sin que la mata patos me jodiera la vida, decían por los megáfonos que saliera de la casa con las manos arriba, o si no me matarían, sobre todo me lo decían cordialmente, jajá. Pensé con una pequeña lágrima de risa en mi mejilla, brotando de mi ojo.

Salí con las manos en alto de la casa de Kord, veía los rostros de los policías todos por igual, era tan gracioso todos tenían cara de pinches retrasados.

-Tienes derecho a permanecer callado. Dicto un policía encajándome las esposas a mis muñecas

-¡Con más cuidado, viejo! Dije con un poco de dolor. Me las habían apretado muy duro.

-Te dije que tenías que permanecer callado. Me dijo el mismo oficial que me había puesto las esposas tirándome al suelo de un culatazo.

Todo se volvía borroso conforme perdía la consciencia, todo se había callado en mi mente solo podía escuchar los sonidos de las sirenas sumida en gritos de la familia de mi amigo. Tenían sus razones para hacerlo yo era como su segundo hijo.

Cuando me desperté, no me desperté en una celda o en la cárcel o en un auto patrulla, había despertado en mi cama lleno de sudor, ¿Otra vez? O ¿era el mismo sueño? Por el cual me había despertado esta mañana o ¿Ayer?

Mil preguntas se me formulaban en mi reducida cabeza, cuando me levante vi la misma fecha y era hoy mismo la misma fecha que me había despertado, pero todo era tan realista en el sueño, podía sentir el dolor y el olor en mi cuerpo, ¿Por qué ah de pasado eso?


End file.
